


Малина под Стара-Планиной

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Во сне прекрасно все. Кроме того, что он когда-нибудь да кончается. Я глушу горечь пробуждения горечью табака. Это та еще отрава, но она лечит. Стефан иногда тоже пытается, но даже докурить одну цибарку до конца не может – из-за недосыпания курево дает в голову. Я стараюсь помочь.





	Малина под Стара-Планиной

Название: Малина под Стара-Планиной  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 15 мая 2017

 

*********************************

 

Этот окоп – мой дом. Сейчас доберусь до него, втиснусь в его каменно-твердые глинистые стены, завернусь в плащ-палатку и… провалюсь.  
У меня теперь не осталось иного счастья в жизни – только лишь сон.  
\- «Клевер»! «Клевер»!  
«Клевер» не отвечает. Где-то в прокаленной степи перебита тонкая нитка кабеля… Нет этого, я сплю.  
Нечисто сладковатый, жирный запах, в примятой полыни валяются липко-черные трупы, победно гудят над ними тучи откормленных мух… Нет этого, я сплю.  
Нет не вернувшегося с линии Славки Колтунова… Нет потного лица Сафы, его раскосых, блестяще-черных, с каким-то беспомощным птичьим страданием глаз… Нет! Нет! Я сплю.  
Пока я сплю, нет войны.  
Жаль, что спать мне выпадает в последнее время всего по два, по три часа в сутки.  
И жаль еще, что сплю теперь обморочно, без всяких снов. Увидеть во сне хотя бы задернутое ветхой занавесочкой оконце нашего дома, за ним розовый рассвет с петушиным надсадным криком… Или ныряющий средь распластанных кувшиночных листьев поплавок, в радуге брызг вырванный из воды золотой неистовый окунь… Или склонившееся лицо матери, ее негромкий голос: «Вставай, Володька, в школу опоздаешь».   
Не надо, мама, не буди! Как только кончится сон, начнется снова война. 

Владимир Тендряков, «Донна Анна»

 

Я крепко затянулся и опустил ладонь с дымящей самокруткой на колено. Солнце слабело, но все еще припекало спину. Где-то вдали, отсюда невидимый, нес свои воды сквозь Железные ворота Дунай. 

У моего бока вкрадчиво зашуршали мелкие камешки. Я скосил глаза на запыленный и стоптанный сапожок, поползший мимо меня вперед. Тот ткнулся пяткой в торчащий из земли пучок жухлой травы, не дав до конца разогнуться направившей его ноге. Я проследил его путь с пустым, завороженным интересом. Когда спать доводится так мало, что сон кажется редкостной роскошью, в таких зрелищах залипаешь, как муха в меду.

Мою бездумную сосредоточенность нарушил слабый, скользящий, будто сорвалась рука, толчок в спину. Я медленно развернулся, наперед зная, что увижу. Ну, точно. Узкая требовательно протянутая ладошка намекает, полусонный взгляд из-под потемневших от недосыпания век с пресным лукавством прямо целит в меня. 

\- Угощайся, - говорю. Оба знаем, что поделюсь, меня и просить-то не надо, но все равно каждый раз говорю.

А он всякий раз улыбается блеклой скромной улыбкой, ему совершенно не свойственной, и отвечает как какой-нибудь француз, только с обычным, сочным «эр»:  
\- Mersi. 

Иногда он, надеясь на то, что я привычный, не говорит как следует, а лопочет по-своему быстро-быстро, и тогда его «мерси» дробится и кривится: спешное «мер» звучит как «мыр», а то и вовсе как какое-то кошачье «мр-р», а «си» глушится до почти не заметного уху присвиста. Я поэтому в беседе с ним «поблагодарить» часто заменяю на «мурлыкнуть». Это уже нечто вроде нашего персонального шифра: «Не каша, а искусство. Надо будет Янезу мурлыкнуть»; «Нет, ты гляди, какая шельма – табаку стрельнул и даже не мурлыкнул чего!» Он обычно хихикает.

Он – это Стефан. Шустрый, звонкий, маленький, словно подросток, с припорошенными пылью, но все равно довольно яркими рыжеватыми вихрами, большими глазами с по-девичьи длинными ресницами и неожиданно хищной, акульей, как говорится, усмешечкой. Со стороны его можно принять за какого-нибудь профессорского сына или студента консерватории – они, по-моему, все такие, эти нервные бледные мальчики, в жизни ничего тяжелее ранца гимназистки не носившие. Из тех, что мотыгу обнимут нелепо, как женщину, а женщину – грубо и неумело, как мотыгу. 

Но мой Стефан – не такой.

Иван Брагинский, советский инструктор, готовивший меня с группой таких же сербских коммунистов к партизанской работе, любил приговаривать, что пешая разведка – аристократы полка. В нашем отряде каждый был немного «аристократом» - ползать на брюхе да смотреть в оба учили всех. Только, когда объединились мы с сильно поредевшей группой хорвата Крлежи, я вспомнил другую присказку товарища Брагинского (он на них был очень богат): «Все мы в званьи князи, а рыло поскребешь – ба, да он из грязи!» Потому что среди нас, в большинстве своем вчерашних крестьян и работяг, Стефан по части разведки был не то что «аристократом» - наследным принцем. 

Я не знаю, кто его учил. Не знаю, где. Не знаю, как он попал к Дражену Крлеже – этот едкий человек не очень-то не-хорватов жалует. Все, что мне известно – что внешность обманчива, и кажущийся юнцом Стефан на самом деле даже постарше меня будет. А зовут его в действительности не Стефаном, а Штефаном. Но он не спешит это афишировать, потому как не каждый нынче готов принять к сведению, что он румынский антифашист и за родину ему стыдно, без предварительной зуботычины. А еще я знаю – Стеф однажды сам обмолвился – что отец у него «тоже офицер» и имеет ордена. Собственно, я потому и не знаю больше ничего, что знаю это: хватит мне смутного понимания, на которое не сказано ни «да», ни «нет» (и не будет – я не спрошу), что Стефан – «королевский»… 

Нет, не надо мне ни житий, ни исповедей. Пусть лучше снова мурлыкнет в знак благодарности, так привычно, по-родному даже, как дома. И затянется ядреным табаком, не поморщившись, выдохнет медленно, нехотя выпуская из легких густой дым. В такие моменты он похож на какого-нибудь актера из старых фильмов, только длинного мундштука не хватает. 

Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы Стефан и правда был актером – я бы меньше переживал за его судьбу, нет-нет да подумывая о будущем. Но здесь и сейчас хорошо и правильно, что он не актер – актерам на войне не место. За актера я бы сейчас не просто переживал – боялся. За Стефана не боюсь: что бы он ни встретил, бесшумной змейкой ползя по земле, что бы ни случилось с ним, пока он выполняет свою часть плана диверсии, он знает, как это принять. У него это, в конце концов, в крови. Табачная отрава теперь тоже. Она, как и всякий яд, смертельна, но в малых дозах – лечит. От невыносимой хреновости бытия. 

\- Возьми, не хочу больше, - Стефан протянул мне самокрутку обратно.

Я взял и бездумно обхватил конец губами вместо того, чтобы зажать в зубах, как обычно. В тяжелую от усталости голову пришла совершенно дурная, словно контуженная взрывом мысль, что точно так же сигаретку держал Стефан, и это, в некотором роде, похоже на поцелуй, только не касаясь. Я мысленно выругался, так и не сумев решить, что тут самое странное – что у меня вообще возникают подобные мысли, или что, положа руку на сердце, со Стефаном я за недолгое время борьбы бок о бок так сроднился, что и по-настоящему поцеловал бы без тени сомнения. И пусть его, что мужчина – я к жене своей такого душевного расположения никогда не чувствовал, как к нему. Оно и немудрено, наверное: ее-то я не выбирал. 

\- Драган, - позвал меня Стефан. Прицел его глаз потерял остроту и мутился сонливостью взгляд. Разморило. В такую жару, как сегодня, немудрено. 

\- Ась? – незатейливо спросил я, выдыхая дым.

Стефан прикрыл глаза:  
\- Пятнадцать минут вздремну, не могу. 

\- Нет, мне надо, чтоб ты мог, - качнул я головой, нам ведь, как стемнеет, на вылазку. – Давай сразу полчаса. Дойти до места успеем. Если что, шагу прибавим. 

Стефан вяло мурлыкнул мне сквозь дрему. Я докурил, нашел поблизости камушек побольше, поскреб им землю и слегка прикопал окурок. Мало ли… Чем меньше следов мы оставим, тем лучше. 

Солнце садилось. В его ржавом, звенящем кузнечиками свете я вдруг заметил на склоне повыше нас вполне привольно чувствующую себя горную малину. Вроде и ягоды видать…

Я обернулся на Стефана. Румын, пользуясь передышкой, уже спал, вскинув к небу острый подбородок. Я б и сам охотно лег рядом, как в лагере – накрылись бы вдвоем моей курткой, Стефу большую часть, мне остальное – в самый раз, иначе мне жарковато. Но сейчас мы не в лагере, а на дикой тропе, и обоим спать нельзя. Значит, пойду «гулять». Вон туда, где темнеет зелень малинника. 

Склон, на месте нашего привала довольно отлогий, дальше становился круче, и я чуть не съехал, оступившись, вниз. К кустам, служившим нам со Стефаном укрытием на случай нежданных гостей на этой неторной тропе, что мы почитали почти своей вотчиной, осыпался с сухим шелестом ручеек сухой земли вперемешку с камешками. С досадой отбросив выдернутый корень, что меня подвел, когда я за него схватился, я огляделся. Никого. Тихо. Лезу дальше.

А ягоды были, я теперь уже точно видел. Ничтоже сумняшеся, я сдернул с головы кепи и, держа за козырек, использовал как тару для малины. Когда набралось прилично, я как можно тише спустился с возвышения, подняв свою ношу повыше. Сам не знаю, зачем я так сделал, и чем это могло помочь, но факт: ни ягодки я не уронил. 

Полная ягод полевая фуражка легла рядом со Стефаном. Я прикинул, сколько времени натратил на малину. С десять минут повозился, это точно. Значит, еще столько да еще полстолько, а потом можно будет потрясти румына за плечо, чтобы тот начинал потихоньку отходить ото сна. 

А пока – пусть спит. Во сне хорошо, во сне нет войны. Во сне земля кажется мягчайшей периной, а случайное тепло соприкосновения с товарищем – теплой печью. Во сне ему не приходится краснеть за родной край и зваться на сербский манер Стефаном вместо Штефана. Во сне все, кто погиб, живы и невредимы, обиженные отомщены, негодяи и подлецы наказаны. 

Во сне прекрасно все. Кроме того, что он когда-нибудь да кончается. Я глушу горечь пробуждения горечью табака. Это та еще отрава, но она лечит. Стефан иногда тоже пытается, но даже докурить одну цибарку до конца не может – из-за недосыпания курево дает в голову. Я стараюсь помочь. 

Малина душисто пахла и ждала своего часа. Солнце слабело и красило волосы Стефана в пылающе-рыжий. 

Я закурил по новой.


End file.
